Silver and Cold
by JD-HIV
Summary: William Cynster starts having weird dreams after his mother dies, but they are far to real for him to ignore... PLZ R


(A/N… OMG Inspiration… Wow…Its amazing what a change in scenery would do… I just got my computer running in my room… so… yeah… **_NOTE:_ **If your getting kinda pissed off about my unfinished stories… its probably because my brain went kaphump on those ones… so if you have a specific story you would like me to update… maybe throw me a stick or two and I'll get back to it… but… as of late… I'm stickless… so… But this one I'm going strong and should have finished… I hope… unless my brain does a 1-80 and breaks down again… then you might have to throw a few more sticks… or a twig… a twigs good too…)

Silver and cold.

I, I came here by day,

But I left in the darkness

And found you on the way.

But now, it is silver and silent.

It is silver and cold.

You in somber resplendence,

I hold….

"_Spike," Buffy begged._

"_I mean it," Spike told her. "I gotta do this."_

_His hand was held up, frozen in pain. Buffy took her own hand, interlocked it with his. A moment… and both their hands burst into flames. The flame of eternal love._

_They ignored the fire, and looked at each other._

"_I love you," She told him, shaking._

'_And there it is then.' He thought. 'That girl, Cassie, she told me she would say it. She don't tell me how, or when… but it's been said.'_

'_Now I can go.'_

_He smiled kindly. "No, you don't." He told her. "But thanks for saying it."_

_A quake rocked them, and Spike pushed her away. _

"_It's your world up there. Now go!"_

_She looked at him… and went, bolting for her life._

_While Spike gazed at the destruction in front of him and smiled wickedly._

"_I wanna see how it ends!" _

_Buffy headed for the door out of the basement, but it was blocked. She moved quickly to the stairs._

_While below, in the cavern, Spike smiled as he was eaten from the inside by the power, and the world fell away from beneath him as he died._

_Died a hero._

_Died a Champion._

_Died good. _

William Cynster bolted upright in his bed, sweat dripping off his face despite the cool night breeze coming in from the open window above his desk, over looking the pond not to far away. William rubbed his eyes, removing any access sleep from them and looked around his room as if taking in his surroundings to reassure himself that he was back in reality and not in that god awful dream that he had been having over and over for the past few nights. He sighed heavily before wiping the covers off of himself and walked over to his wardrobe. He quickly threw on a pair of pants and a black baggy shirt and went quietly down the stairs.

William covered his mouth as he yawned and entered the kitchen.

"William?" William jumped and fell back into the floor cabinet behind him before finding his footing again and turned on the light.

"Oh God… Elizbeth… Don't do that, you're libel to give me a heart attack!" He said, gripping his chest with his right hand and walked over to where she sat at the small table.

"Sorry." She said plainly. "What are you doing up? Was it that dream again?" William nodded. Elizbeth shook her head. "I told you to go see Dr. Gull!" William shrugged and took out two pots and filled one with milk and the other with some chocolate and placed them both on the stove.

"It's not a big deal." He said, shrugging off what his younger friend had told him.

"Yes, it is!" She said angrily, slamming her hands down on the table. "You didn't start having these dreams until your mother passed away last month." Just as she had said that, she immediately regretted it. No one had brought up Anne's death around William, and for good reason. When Anne passed away William became… well… rather violent. Also he refused to go to house parties, and she knew why, and it wasn't because of being teased about his poetry, which he also hadn't written in a long time. She had seen a few invitations for him to Cakras Ball. It was a type of Ball that not many people new about and the people who did know about it… well… lets just say it would be inappropriate to speak of in private let alone in public. Even the thought of the things people do at those Balls is… Crude and unseemly. Elizbeth opened her mouth to apologize for what she had said, but it was too late. The words were out and there was nothing she could do. She watched William, his back still to her, as he clenched onto the side of the counter and his whole body tensed as if trying to control his anger. Elizbeth jumped and screamed as William ran to her and slammed his hand onto the wall on each side of her head so that she was incased by his arms and couldn't go anywhere. For the first time in her life, Elizbeth was scared. Never once had she been scared of another man, but seeing this man in front of her at the moment terrified her to no end. She looked into his blue eyes, brought out by his ink died long black hair. She paused a moment, staring into the icy depths of his eyes, eyes that no longer belonged to her sweet friend William, but eyes that belonged to the Devil himself.

"Who are you?" She asked. He looked at her and tilted his head to the side as if she were asking a question that had a quite obvious answer.

"I, my dear, am a very troubled man!" He said, before forcefully taking his hands off the wall and sauntered over to the stove. He quickly poured the contents into a cup and mixed them together with a spoon and quickly but gracefully went back up to his room.

Elizbeth heard him close his door and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Elizbeth put her hand up to her face and realized that she had started crying.

"Oh William, what has happened to you?"

TBC… Za? How sexy is that? William with shoulder length black hair… layered of course I mean… if it was all one length… whew… issues… unless you like that kinda thing, but on William…? Anyway plz plz PLZ R&R

(Oh and yes, I know its Plez… not plz… but hey… I'm unique!)


End file.
